106451-morning-coffee-8714-tails-of-the-future
Page 1, Page 2, Page 3 Content ---- ---- ---- Yea Zid, where the heck is the food?! | |} ---- Stares mesmerised at the table of Reconditioned, and starts to drool | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I'm in the US. We have this tiny barbecue restaurant right down the street, run by an old military vet and his asian wife. They serve nothing but barbecue...and fried rice and egg rolls. The most deliciously flaky egg rolls to grace this earth. She's perfected making eggrolls using the spring roll wrappers. It's hard to do because they don't hold up as well while cooking, and the spring rolls are normally made a lot smaller. I will sometimes go there just to order egg rolls for takeout. ...now I'm hungry again. | |} ---- *drool* | |} ---- Thanks. It's not till the 16th so I got this stuff a little early. I'll be 40. As far as the Braun stuff goes, it's not really that expensive. You can get both for under $100 on ebay. Instead of using a coffeemaker I use hot water from our water cooler & instant coffee because I can't afford my fav brand-Dunkin' Donuts (I love Blue Mountain, too but it's even more expensive). Oh, sorry! http://kitchenoverlord.com/2013/06/10/edible-art-ricks-replicant-chow-street-noodles/ | |} ---- Here is the food. | |} ---- NOPE'd outta there. I need a sugar pick me up and if I look past #1 I won't have an appetite and I'll crash :P | |} ---- And I thought draken ladies were tough ... | |} ---- Have you even looked at some Wildstar recipes? :ph34r: I immediately had to think of "Strange Seafood Stew" here: | |} ---- WHY! D: WHYYYY | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- omnomnomnom SO GOOD | |} ---- Delicious! Mwahaha, created that brain association for you. | |} ---- That has got to be Aurin food. I'll stick to my Cassian diet of...I dunno, actual prepared food meant for human consumption. | |} ---- And who says I'm not some exceptionally eloquent 6 year old? Cooties are gross by the way. Bugs are underrated as human food. Do try to keep an open mind, they're crunchy! | |} ---- Then, time to open my minAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! NO!! EEK EEK! GROSS! TAKE IT AWAY! PLEASE!! SCARY!! CREEPY CRAWLIES! SHOO SHOO!! NOOOOO! *closes mind* Well, that was a bad idea. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Shouldn't have ignored the spoilers... :( | |} ---- | |} ---- Yeah I never got that part. Shrimps/lobsters even largely look the same, both alive and cooked. I guess it really is a cultural thing. Just like some cultures see dogs or horses as "just another food mammal" but westerners scream HERESY at the thought. @Olivar That's pretty amazing. I've actually never seen spider cuisine. Other insects, yes. But not spiders. :D Google says it's a Cambodian specialty... cool. | |} ---- Hmm, escargots. A warrior's food! Just like prune juice. | |} ---- I can't stand flossing. It makes me cringe just putting something in between my teeth. The dentist does it for me, with me panicking in the chair :( Why do I even post here when I use to criticize these threads? | |} ---- ---- ---- Obviously you criticized them because you were secretly jealous of all the fluffy, feel-good forum socializing. It's okay, you can participate! :wub: Have you tried one of those high pressure water gadgets instead of actual floss? Not sure how well they work, but probably better than nothing! | |} ---- Is tradition in Cambodia. Deep fried Tarantula. Crunchy on outside, gooey on inside, taste like chicken. Chua not really eat insects too, is just brain going "nope". Chua do eat horse meat, snake, shark, kangaroo, wombat etc. Exotic mean is fine, is meat. Brain not consider insect to be meat. | |} ---- Food is all about texture. Meat is wonderful. Biting into a whole insect, not so much. Honestly, if it were ground and seasoned I'd probably try it. And here you go Oli. Just for you | |} ---- Yes but with much more flavour :D | |} ---- ---- I can't speak for dog and nor will I ever, but horse is delicious! | |} ---- ---- ---- On the subject of taboo meat, you reminded me of this joke. A man is caught sitting at a make-shift campfire by a forest ranger, and to the ranger's horror, the man is eating a bald eagle. The man is consequently put in jail for the crime. On the day of his trial, the conversation went something like this: JUDGE: "Do you know that eating a bald eagle is a federal offense?" MAN: "Yes I do. But if you let me argue my case, I'll explain what happened." JUDGE: "Proceed." MAN: "I got lost in the woods. I hadn't had anything to eat for two weeks. I was so hungry. Next thing I see is a Bald Eagle swooping down at the lake for some fish. I knew that if I followed the Eagle I could maybe steal the fish. I caught up with the eagle who landed on a tree stump to eat the fish. I threw a stone toward the eagle hoping he would drop the fish and fly away. Unfortunately, in my weakened condition, my aim was off, and the rock hit the eagle squarely on his poor little head, and killed it. I thought long and hard about what had happened, but figured that since I killed it I might as well eat it since it would be more disgraceful to let it rot on the ground." JUDGE: "The court will take a recess while I consider your testimony." (15 minutes goes by and the judge returns.) JUDGE: "Due to the extreme circumstance you were under and because you didn't intend to kill the eagle, the court will dismiss the charges." The Judge then leans over the bench and whispers: "If you don't mind my asking, what does a bald eagle taste like?" MAN: "Well your honor, it is hard to explain. The best I can describe it is somewhere between a California Condor and a Spotted Owl." | |} ---- ---- I seem to do fine with mushrooms. | |} ---- Don't knock it til you try it! The texture* is very similar to what the average person would consider a perfectly normal snack, i.e. chips or tortillas or so. *(at least on Japanese locusts, only bug I've gotten my hands on so far) @ Arachnaas And another fastidious eater Draken lady... is there a pattern here?! (j/k, allergies suck ;)) Agreed, horse is quite excellent. I would try dog, but haven't been in a country where it's served so far. @ Olivar You can eat wombat?! Not like I wouldn't try, but it just doesn't look like a typical "edible animal" to me. Can you eat koalas? :huh: | |} ---- ---- If can be tossed on BBQ, can be eaten | |} ---- True that. Also you would be surprised what proper amounts of hickory smoke will do to the flavor of a burger. Seriously, do it, your taste-buds will thank me. Game related question, what are the quest that give you the skullface respirator? I'm in Wilderrun and still don't have one. | |} ---- | |} ---- Uh oh. | |} ---- I'm just giving Oli a hard time. I don't have anything against people eating animals (I happen to find many of them quite tasty). My main issue with people eating roo's is the way they're hunted. Most kangaroo hunts are barbaric affairs where their lives are NOT ended in a humane fashion. That, and I'm so attached to the critters that it would be like asking me to eat my own dog. The truth is eating kangaroo is a lot healthier than eating sheep or cattle, and roos have a much less harmful effect on the environment. They don't churn up valuable topsoil, and they produce far less methane than cows. Their meat is rich in iron, and roo meat has very little saturated fat. It has a lot of zinc in it, too. They're grass fed, and free range. Again-no good reason not to save for hunting practices and personal bias. | |} ---- So, we'll be inviting you to dinner tomorrow... | |} ---- I use the Teleports. Then take the taxi from Boiling Depot to the Nursery | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- We should probably put up a warning. The folowing images are bad for your diet. You have been warned. So because I was not feeling well yesterday, I brought Xvira a cake today This one is for you. And I brought this one for everyone else. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- What the Frak you call me?! :P | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- These threads, that avatar | |} ---- ---- I am so sorry. That is just horrible!! Your poor neck :( | |} ---- ---- Can you wall mount the phone? Morning! FYI my bro loved the pig tail flipper thingie. | |} ---- I never would have thought to do my dual monitors like that. What did you buy to stack them? | |} ---- ---- good morning! im sure it was possibly covered in a previous post on a previous day but what server do you play on? | |} ---- I personally think Roo meat tastes like shit, but my Canadian ex at the time thought it was delicious *shrugs* Too gamey (i dislike hares / ducks for the same reason(peking duck excluded)/ also goats) Have to stew the crap out of them to soften that meat. | |} ---- Caretaker - Dominion. Love my Chua! | |} ---- Least you had a good post for your screenshot :P | |} ---- ahhh ok. so not part of the cool crowd.. its ok :P hope you feel better! | |} ---- As my hubby tells me, I am my own cool crowd LOL. Thanks! | |} ---- ... That's right, folks, Oli himself just admitted Chua can be eaten and that there is nothing wrong about that! The dregs in Crimson Isle were right. | |} ---- Thank goodness my cube isn't that small. I actually have a fairly large space which I then pack with stuff: That's my notebook docked and another screen for a workstation under the desk. To the left of that is another notebook where I test Windows 8 compatibility. | |} ---- No idea what it's called, I didn't buy it. The company forced it on me. "The Office Manager position requires dual monitors." Well, I'm the Office Manager, and I was doing just fine and dandy with one. What I do require is space to move, and a non-broken neck :( anyways, enough whining from me. How's everyone else? :) | |} ---- Just don't use too much salt. Chua hate being over salted. | |} ---- ---- Nothing worse than a salty chua! rofl | |} ---- nice set up :) Before they separated operations from corporate, my desk at the main office was (no joke) about 5x bigger. Plenty of space. I have a scanner you can't see, too, because I had to put it in the unoccupied cubicle next to me. Then in one fell swoop I went from large open desk in an office with about 6 other people, to being almost by myself in a cubicle for an Indian telemarketer. | |} ---- youd think the "Office Manager" would get an "office" | |} ---- *Places a coconut water and banana smoothie in front of Rocio.* | |} ---- ---- Love the rear view mirror you have there. I hate when people come in back of me and I don't hear them. | |} ---- Smoothie.... *reaches one hand for the drink and brings it down to the seat without getting up* *mutters a barely audible "Thanks"* | |} ---- ---- How are you going with it so far? Did the acetone breath go away after a week? What are your results so far? | |} ---- *snickers from under the table* | |} ---- Euh....wha.......NO! Chua not for munchies! :angry: | |} ---- You should talk to your HR about neck strain and discomfort from having to look 12 feet up to the 2nd monitor and how cramped the new cubicle is to include such things. *cough* they need to give you a bigger space ;) | |} ---- Things are going great. I can't really taste the weird breath anymore. I lost 42 lbs with it so far. Picture below doesn't show ALL progress. Just the last 90 days. Last 180 days. I actually started heavier (had my son a year ago) Went from 177 to 134 cutting all carbs/sugar. It's been rough especially as someone who LOVES CAKE AND BEER. I am at a "happy" point so really focusing on exercise right now. | |} ---- ---- ---- Hah! It's pretty damn hard to stick to something where the only food you're eating is meat, fat, and veggies. My typical day is Coffee with coconut oil and heavy whipping cream for breakfast. Chicken or Tuna for lunch w/ veggie. Chicken or ground beef w/ veggie for dinner. Lots of butter and bacon. For the first time in months I had a few slices of pizza last night. Felt guilty but was nice! | |} ---- Too late for back-pedaling. *pours a handful of herbes de Provence on the Chua's head* 3>: P | |} ---- ---- That is awesome! I carry weight different due to being around 5 feet and my current weight is perfect for me. I plan to start running a few times a week once it's not so balls hot out. I don't do summer. >_> | |} ---- ---- ruffles his head to get the spices off, growling at Shakyntani while lashing with his tail | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Cardio for heart maint. Light weights to sculpt your power plant and keep your metabolism running at peak. *nods nods* Helluva job though. | |} ---- Thanks! Husband put a weight bench in the house and I have an elliptical so I plan to just build muscle now. | |} ---- ---- *nods nods* The more muscle your body has the easier it is to process your 'cheat' days. Like.. my Tuesdays are my Carb load days. My dinner is half a pound of pasta, sauce, sausage and meatballs. And nice cold milk to go with. And maybe a slice of garlic bread or two. Never reaches my tummy or waist. lol | |} ---- ---- Hah!! That is awesome. My cheat days will most likely be like that, too. Most likely not going to be keto forever. Will just try to make smart choices. | |} ---- Growls while swishing his tail left and right Reach for Chua and will cost fingers | |} ---- wish I could. The company is 20 people, max. These decisions came straight from the owner/CEO/grand poobah, and there is no "HR" dept. I'm looking into a new job, this is one straw out of many on a camel. | |} ---- ---- ---- uh... uh....... uh.................... *points at random people* THEY DID IT! *runs | |} ---- A mess? :lol: I saw the broken forums and RP'd it. You should be proud. :ph34r: | |} ---- ---- Good job! :lol: | |} ---- ---- Who is Human and what have done with Tex? | |} ---- OMG! my OCD just kicked into overdrive :( | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- I am trying to get my "RP cred" up. :D | |} ---- -Keeps his eye on the chua- Cyto just kidding. No care what Jacosta's pets eat. Just teasing chua to get reaction. -Chuckles- Well worth it. | |} ---- With the fire from the fireworks up above me, With a gun for a lover and a shot for the pain at hand, You run for cover in the temple of love, You run for another but still the same, For the wind will blow my name across this land. This song has so many great lyrics. | |} ---- *pulls his ears down over his head* make it stop! | |} ---- Both versions are good, I'm actually more used to hearing this version. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_W3VykYhWA | |} ---- Yeah i understand and agree with you. Your health > anything they can demand of you. | |} ---- It wasn't Reezza! Chua explosion cooking better when done outside. | |} ---- covers his ears too and runs screeching to the table Rocio is hiding under | |} ---- The original version was great, but I'm partial to Ofra Haza's voice. | |} ---- No I'm having fun, and you can't make me stop. "Shine like thunder, cry like Rain!!!!!!" | |} ---- *Takes the squirt bottle out* Alright, who don it, and who am I going to have to spray? | |} ---- Are we singing off key again just to cause Aurin ear pain? | |} ---- ---- Off key? *Walks off* I guess I will go back to singing for people who appreciate my voice. | |} ---- *sobs* My heads going to explode! I knew I should have left the party before midnight! Ohhh my poor head! T_T | |} ---- Uhm... Depends on what's in that spray bottle. O.O | |} ---- A voice can be heard from under the table Lizard maybe learn singing first. | |} ---- Mostly water, with a hint of Chloroform. Keeps the rascals from causing to much destruction. | |} ---- Fine, then I'll sing off key by myself. Ahem /in cracking and wailing tones "Loving yoooooou is easy cause yer beauuuuutifuuuul. Doooo dodo doooodooo. AAAaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" /glass shatters and car alarms go off Oopsie-doodles. :P | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- In that case.... It was probably Scott. Or maybe one of the Chua. Not Reezza, though. Reezza being good outside roasting rowsdowers for lunch with dynamite. :D | |} ---- Aha! The chloro water works! | |} ---- I think I do a better Andrew Eldritch than a Wayne Hussey. Voice is a bit too low in my chest to do Mission songs, even though I think I prefer their music. I did learn that killer bass line to Severina, though. That bass riff is so awesome. | |} ---- Shortly after the first "thud", a second one can be heard | |} ---- Aha 2 for 2! Ima patent this Chloro water! | |} ---- ---- ---- The real way to Dea's heart: Hazelnut nutella cake | |} ---- ---- ---- We are on your monitor!!! | |} ---- ---- mumbles something about not being food, while flicking his tail left and right during his sleep | |} ---- I see Tank's avatar! | |} ---- Wasn't this pushed to the next next NEXT content drop? | |} ---- Will that be in the account inventory? It had better be in a jar. | |} ---- You dated Canadians? You masochist. Lmao | |} ---- O.O Wouldn't you rather a nice rowsdower? Or maybe some roan steaks? | |} ---- Masochist.. ...or REALLY desperate. | |} ---- You can call it Relaxo-Spray. One spritz and you're ready for a nap. | |} ---- As usual, it was Tank. *shakes head* What's his punishment? I'd be happy to inflict! *huge Mechari grin* | |} ---- ---- ---- im gonna need to put my work down for a good 20 minutes for that one... challenge accepted | |} ---- Well I was not going to eat him, but we were planning to barbeque a chua....for science. | |} ---- Or both. | |} ---- Well.. he could be a sadist. Depends on the part of Canada. Quebec or Vancouver though? Yea. Masochism. | |} ---- snores gently from under table | |} ---- But was it REALLY for science.........? ......like.....really? | |} ---- ---- That sounds pretty awesome! I already mentally substituted Trader Joe's Soy Chorizo for the real deal, and pondered the possibility of using rice wrappers (the ones you can get from a place that caters to Vietnamese and Thai...they turn clear when wet, and stick to each other like glue) instead of wheat. They'd end up being more like "fresh rolls" then, maybe with some fresh lettuce leaf laid down inside. Neat trick with the corn cob. I'm having scrambled eggs this morning - cooked in a SKILLET this time, not a microwave. :lol: Off to get my hair cut soon. Maybe I can get caught up before I have to leave. -T. | |} ---- Well there was a quest where a chua wanted me to eat some roasted terminites for science. | |} ---- Chua can do too!! *falls back asleep under the table waiting for something to happen* | |} ---- ---- Hey, you just did more thinking on this than my doctor! And I've never even met you in person. No, see, my doctor's plan is to keep telling me to stop drinking soda. Because I told him I had stopped drinking soda completely a few months ago. >.> Oh, and the horrible swelling in my legs that isn't helped with the diuretic Rx and makes it painful to walk and stand? Yeah, we don't need to investigate what's causing it. Just keep taking the pills and stop drinking soda and eat less salt. The big "idea" is that it's sleep apnea causing my problems. I have a sleep study Monday. If I do have sleep apnea it's been for less than a year. And if sleep apnea is causing me to swell that's a sign of organ and tissue failure, specifically my heart. So are we doing anything to check my heart? Nope. No need. One lab came back fine so that's all we need to do. Oh hey, my dad just died last October from congestive heart failure, so this is very concerning to me. So... Looking for a new doctor. I'm just a bit angry. Can you tell? | |} ---- Was work setup not home setup. Will post glorious pics of home setup maybe tomorrow! o.O What did the Vancouver ladies do to you, Koala, you sound scarred :P | |} ---- Not sure about Mongolian chicken, but the first time I ever had ANY Mongolian food was actually in the UK. My friends took me to this Mongolian barbecue place in London that was so incredibly awesome. They took care of food sensitivities as if THEIR life depended on it! Such care isn't had in the US. My food was placed on foil, THEN put on the grill, and prepared with separate freshly cleaned tools with NO chance of any cross-contamination. It was amazing. I wish I could remember where it was. I only remember a big square of buildings that were all like an indoor market with little artisan stores. It was probably about 10 years or so ago. It spoiled me for any other Mongolian BBQ place, and I wondered...WHY can't restaurants in the US do something so simple?? Put down a piece of foil. Come on. It's not that hard, and doesn't affect the cooking process that much on a flat grill. -T. | |} ---- Chua can post work place too :) | |} ---- *hugs* I was going to suggest a new doctor... a good family doctor that's on your side is VERY important. I know from my parents and their health issues, we had very involved doctors, very lucky. | |} ---- 1) I would freak out if I was walking through a forest and suddenly saw that BEAST of an arthropod appear when it was hidden by the tree before. That is a bigass crab. Can you even ... process them with normal kitchen tools for eating? The carapace must be tough as nails. Can't imagine normal crab/lobster tools would cut it... :blink: 2) I don't mind eating cute things normally, but those fried bats somehow look kind of sad. Especially with the picture of the live on in contrast... :( | |} ---- ---- Early birthday gifts? O.O *looks at profile* The 16th! Got it! :D *writes in Calendar* We're going to need to make a list of everyone's birthdays so we can keep track. :P | |} ---- Good god... yea. I'd look for a new doctor who will refer you to a cardiologist. Get an image of your heart. Fire up a stress test. From there.. check your kidneys, liver and pancreas. FFS, blaming soda is NOT going to fix ANY of that. Damn. Good luck on the doctor hunt! | |} ---- Yeah.... I have lost a lot of faith in doctors working in my position. It's kind of scary how many dumb asses practice medicine. I'm thinking of getting a DO instead of an MD, their training focuses on how the body is a whole and not just a bunch of parts in a bag. | |} ---- Chua has birthday on February 14th... | |} ---- If you do this, let me know I'm getting a rival group together called Death Row. | |} ---- My cousin has the same birthday. | |} ---- Those diets work for me, but they're soooo hard to stick to. >.< | |} ---- I would of died on those diets, I like my carbs and sugar. | |} ---- ---- I like this for the PvP Aurin vs. Draken. Exotic food is.... Too exotic for me. Heck.... Most normal food is too exotic for me. | |} ---- ---- *writes it down* | |} ---- ---- ---- thought your "Death Row" group was all Mordesh, rp-wise | |} ---- I'm looking forward to battling the Skullkickers! I love any food that tastes delicious. | |} ---- not sure we're allowed to bring that discussion here... :P #WildstarAfterDark | |} ---- This is very true. Diets are good the transition period where you break old habits and start new ones. It's a time where it is consciously in the forefront of your mind to do so. But if you don't plan to make permanent changes to your lifestyle as a result, it's just wasted time. I had a friend tell me she was going on a "30 day" salad only diet so she could lose weight. I wanted to tell her that's not how this works. >.< | |} ---- It burns about 5 calories per minute! #WildStarAfterDark | |} ---- Yeah but that was for my story. I liked the idea so I wanted to adapt it for Ingame. The themes of the group remain. "Black Hoods" "We kill people and we're not sorry" "We're heinous. But we're on your side." | |} ---- Hey mines 4 days before that! Up top! *offers the Chua a high five, then slowly realizes his mistake and amends it to a low five* | |} ---- I can always start roleplaying Mr. Meseek on the forum. | |} ---- Weight loss, when your body functions normally, is 80% diet change and 20% physical activity change. The #1 question the dietitians ask people who are eating healthy but not losing weight are you exercising? the most common answer is: no. The best thing is to make changes you can live with forever. Because "diet" tends to mean short term. Not going on a diet, going on a forever lifestyle change. One of my co-workers was doing a low carb high protein diet and was exercising at least 1 hour every day. She lost 70 lbs in about 4 months. But, you know, it was hard being so strict all the time and she got sick of it and she's already gained all that weight back. | |} ---- Soo... 3,000 calories = someone is going to the ER. lol As for what did Vancouver ever do to me? Their hockey fans terrify me. | |} ---- This so much. | |} ---- ---- *writes that down too* | |} ---- Wubba lubba dub dub!!! | |} ---- This! It needs to be a long term change if you're going to see any results. It's not something you can do briefly and expect permanent results. | |} ---- I'm sorry to hear that you're in pain. | |} ---- It'll fade once Season 2 shows up. | |} ---- So only about 10 calories. :P Better to just go for a walk to burn calories. | |} ---- Which I can't wait for, I wanna see the return of Evil Morty. | |} ---- There's a storm coming... Are you ready Xvira? #DeathRow | |} ---- When I get my likes back... xD | |} ---- ^ Totally read that as "When I get on my back." My brain is so mush today. | |} ---- Bad Koala. | |} ---- Mush or gutter? :P | |} ---- ---- Long term changes depend on the person. I don't plan to eat a ketogenic lifestyle forever but when I no longer wish to stay eating like this I plan to stick to the basics of keto... still eat low carb just not no carb. Currently.. I eat about 5-20g of carbs a day and these are carbs found naturally in veggies or dairy. When I transition I plan to perhaps do one carb based food a day.. maybe some toast, oatmeal, or pasta w/ dinner. But still try to remain around 100g and not over do it. I honestly really enjoy eating this way. I eat bacon, eggs, cheese, cream, jalapeno poppers (jalapenos, cream cheese, and pepperjack), tons of veggies, butter, olive oil, avocados, nuts, meats, and fish. Sometimes I admit it does suck to wrap your cheese burger in lettuce because it's super annoying and messy.. typically.. ending up with condiments all over my hands. I have found a sweet spot for getting my sweet tooth cravings in with sugar free Russel Stover peppermint patties or coconut covered chocolate. I'm a grazer. Before I started eating this way I was hungry 24/7 would snack on anything and everything in my kitchen. Now with a high fat diet I am full.. never hungry and barely care or think about food. It was hard at first but I have no issues finding food to eat when out with friends at restaurants.. Qdoba and Five Guys have great options when I am out and about, too. Here are some super low carb foods I made. Losing weight doesn't have to suck! (Pizza w/ almond flour) Cream cheese and pepper jack stuff chicken wrapped with bacon and topped with jalapeno. Chicken "fajita" salad. Deviled Eggs: Steak Salad w/ lime | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- | |} ---- You did this the right way then! Diets are good for acting as a "transition period" while you shed the old habits and start new ones. You don't need to be "no carb" forever, but as long as you make a relatively permanent change to the amount you eat, the diet has been a success. I just meant diets are pointless for people who think eating nothing but celery for 30 days, then going right back to eating the exact same way they were before is going to work. It doesn't work that way. But if you ate nothing but celery for 30 days, then slowly reintroduced other foods into your diet in healthier amounts and never went fully back to where you were before portion-wise, then that's the right way to do it. If you diet with a "this will all be over in 10 more days and everything will be back to normal..." mentality, then you're definitely going to fail. | |} ---- WAIT! Did I wish you a happy birthday?! O.O I'll feel so terrible if I didn't. | |} ---- The same as my younger cousin. :D And the day before my brother's. | |} ---- Just be careful. You said you had a baby recently and child bearing women tend to lose their gallbladders. I no longer have mine due to sever gallstones 2 years ago 6 months after my 3rd was born. High fat with no gallbladder is... Uhm.... Very unpleasant and also quickly very embarrassing. I have to stay under 50g fat per day to prevent getting sick. But, I also get sick if I eat closer to 50g two days in a row. | |} ---- o |} Happy really late birthday! Because I just learned this now, I think. :P | |} ---- Having your gallbladder removed happens in my family, too. I will keep this in mind! | |} ---- ---- ----